


I Love Aaron!

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: How tonight should have gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to finish off the next chapter to my reactions fics but after tonight's episode i had to fix it.

The kiss took him by surprise. Without thinking he started to kiss her back. But it was wrong it wasn't Aaron. He pulled away from her and stood up he needed to create space between them. 

"Bex, what the hell was that?" He said. 

"Oh come off it Robert, you want me as much as I want you!" she replied.

"No! I don't!" He raises his ring finger. "I am with Aaron, I am happy with Aaron. Why can't you accept that. How many times are you going to throw yourself at me in the hope I'll suddenly change my mind!" he was getting angrier. He needed to calm down. He needed to keep her on side but she had to get the message. 

"The only reason we are here is because I want to clear Andy's name. I don't care about anything else. The only reason I brought you back was to help with Andy not to rekindle something that was four years ago."

"You just admitted that you made a mistake choosing Chrissie over me, it could be the same with Aaron."

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing. He realised there was no nice way to do this. He had to rip the band aid off as the expression goes. 

"Rebecca I need you to listen to me. Actually listen. I am in love with Aaron! That is not going to change. What I have with you or your sister is nothing compared to what I have with him. My relationship with both you and Chrissie weren't real. I was putting on an act for you both. Yes at one point I loved both of you but it was always tied to the money and lifestyle that Lawrence offered. Aaron sees me for who I am. The good, the bad and the downright ugly and he still loves me anyway. I may as well be made of glass because he sees right through me. Unlike your twisted family the only thing he has ever expected of me is to be a decent human being."

Rebecca looks on the verge of tears as she turns away from Robert. She takes in a few breaths. 

"I think I best go."

"Yeah I think that's best" Aaron says as he comes through the door. 

She gives him a nod as she leaves bumping into Diane who was stood by the other door having clearly been listening in like Aaron. She waits until Rebecca has left before coming into the room. She is smiling slightly at Robert. 

"Right well I came to speak to you but I think I'll wait until tomorrow." They both give her a grateful smile. 

Robert looks very nervous as Aaron moves to sit on the sofa. 

"So are you going to stand there all night like a piece of furniture or what" Aaron says as he pats the seat sofa next to him. Robert takes the hint. They sit in silence for a few minutes. Robert is the first one to break it. 

"How much did you hear?" 

"I came in at you made a mistake with Chrissie and you could make one with me."

Robert looks Aaron in the eyes. He can see the insecurity there. He hears Aaron say how he isn't easy to love. In that moment he hates Rebecca for making Aaron feel like this but he knows that isn't just down to her with his past he can hardly blame people for assuming the worst in him. 

Robert reaches out to cup Aaron's face. "You have nothing to worry about. I love you." 

Aaron looks just that little unsure but he smiles at Robert as he leans into Robert and kisses him softly. They both sigh contently. 

"Right Mr Sugden; I believe that tonight is my turn to pick the movie." Robert groans. He knows exactly what film he is going to pick.

"Don't start Fight Club is a classic. You own me after subjecting me to Attack of the killer tomatoes"


End file.
